


The Princess Trap

by Foxfrost6791



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: Marinette thought that being a princess was going to be fun. But between palace rules, a strict boarding school and the paparazzi chasing her at every turn, she finds herself wishing for her old life. So she runs away - only to become entrapped in an even greater danger. Suddenly she must stop a civil war - when all she really wants is to have her first kiss. What's a princess to do?





	The Princess Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely based on the book, “The Princess Trap” by Kirsten Boie. I hope you enjoy!!!

Parisia was celebrating.  
Flags fluttered over the palace, and crowds of people clustered around the stalls and booths lining the boulevard.  
“To the king!” they cried, raising their glasses. “To Parisia, united at last! And to a future full of joy and justice for all!”  
Children of all backgrounds were playing in the palace park, which had been opened to the public for the first time in the country’s history. Balloons of all colors, dangling messages of goodwill, rose high in the sky, while music blared form the loudspeakers up in the trees.  
Small boys and girls twisted and turned to the tunes, oblivious to everything around them, while older children played ball games on the lawns, yelling at the tops of their lungs and getting grass stains on their best clothes, though today their mothers didn’t seem to mind.  
In the midst of the throng stood King Tom and his sister, Marlena. They shook hands, smiled, and exchanged friendly words with the crowd, while their bodyguards kept a respectful distance.  
The two princesses- Alya, tall with long ombré brown/orange hair, and Marinette, bluenette and smaller- had separated from them, and were happily waving to people and laughing as children plucked at their skirts or nudged them with their elbows so that they could later say they touched royalty. The two girls hummed along with the music from the loudspeakers, and graciously accepted bouquets of flowers, which they then discreetly passed on to their bodyguards.  
Just a few paces away walked a blond-haired boy, his eyes fixed on the smaller of the two girls as she acknowledged the cheers.  
“Isn’t it wonderful!” whispered a woman, her head bent over a plate on which she was balancing a hot dog while trying not to spill ketchup over her dress. “Who would ever have thought things would turn out so well after we saw the king go to his grave less than a year ago!”  
Her husband skillfully turned over some more franks on a portable barbecue, and took a bottle out of the well-worn cooler he’d put down on the grass beside him.  
“When we thought we’d seen the king go to his grave!” he said. “Good to see how happy the little princesses are now, after all they’ve been through. But you’re right: Who’d have thought it?”  
The woman stuck the rest of her hot dog in her mouth, looked furtively around to see if anyone was watching, and then quickly licked her fingers. “Is there another one ready?” she asked. “Thank you. And north and south united! Justice at last for the northerners!”  
Her husband passed her the ketchup. “Some people won’t be too happy about the election results,” he said. “In fact, some people are going to be very unhappy. They think there are far too many northerners in the government now.”  
“Who cares what they think?” The woman said. “There are more northerners in Parisia than southerners, so we’ve just got to get used to it. As our king keeps telling us, we in the south must learn to share our wealth. And now you can see just how happy the country is.”  
The man pursed his lips. “Let’s hope so,” he said skeptically.  
“Let’s just hope so.”  
Some distance away from the hustle and bustle, standing in the shade of tall old cedar trees, a group of men in elegant suits and uniforms gazed out thoughtfully over the lawn as the king came toward them.  
“To the happiness of our country!” they said, raising their glasses to the king. “And to our entry at last into the family of free, democratic nations. Long live King Tom! Long live Princess Marlena! Long live the two princesses!”  
“And long live the great and good of Parisia,” said the king, also raising his glass, “who have so courageously supported these reforms.” Then he turned once more to the crowd and waved them a swift goodbye.  
The men watched him go, and no one noticed the wary glances they cast behind his back as they spoke to one another in lowered voices.  
The two princesses would have been the last to notice such things anyway. In their billowing dresses they raced across the lawn, almost delirious with joy; they linked arms and laughed and waved to right and the left, and they thought nothing could go wrong.


End file.
